


Creature Comforts

by TheImmortalKitty



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 100 percent my gfs fault, Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light of My Life Angus Mcdonald, Sleepy Boys, caleb cleveland kid cop books, he's trying ok, mention of The Hunger, not that its really important, taako parenting, there's no way that they would come out of the final boss battle compleatly unscathed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalKitty/pseuds/TheImmortalKitty
Summary: Everyone's having a not-great night, but Angus and Taako find comfort in one another.





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 1AM whilst texting my gf, and my poor spelling has been a constant source of amusment for her whilst I've been writing/editing this.

The door to the kitchen let out a low creak as it was gingerly pushed open. Angus flexed his fingers around the handle nervously, resting his chin on the top of the book cradled to his chest. The flames of the burner cast their deep shadows on the floor in front of him, silhouetting the tall elf darting between the table and the stove. Either he had failed his perception check, or he was waiting to make a dramatic reveal. Frozen behind the door, Angus was starting to suspect it was the former – even if Taako would never admit it. He wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to perform elaborately. It just wasn’t part of the Taako Experience™.

  
“What’s up lil man?”

The silhouette on the floor had stopped, still flickering in the firelight. It lay, much like its owner stood, hunched and still. Oh, so he hadn’t failed his perception check.

“S’right Angles got myself an 18. So, tell Taako, why are you awake at… 2.30 in the morning?”

Angus took a tentative step into the room. “Couldn’t sleep sir. I kept thinking about the new Caleb Cleveland Novel I just started sir.” He raised the book up in front of himself, presenting the bright blue and gold cover ‘Caleb Cleveland Kid Cop and The Whispering Copycat’ up for inspection. Taako glanced at it and turned away with a sniff.

“Except that’s not the latest one Ango Dango. Ya can’t fool this much fabulous so, do you wanna tell me the real reason? Or am I gonna have ta call Merle to Zone of Truth this shit hmm?”

“Oh no sir!” cried Angus, reaching out to stop Taako’s hand where it was creeping towards his stone of far speech. His book, forgotten, thudded quietly onto the floor. “I didn’t want to bother anyone.”

“Alright then boychik,” Taako’s hands slid under angus’ arms, pulling him up to perch on the edge of the counter. “Tell Taako what the fuck is going down.”

“Miss Lucretia said you shouldn’t swear in front of me sir, because I’m only a little boy.”

“Yeah well Taako does what Taako wants. Now spit it out or you don’t get any of this.” He brandished a saucepan in Angus’ face. He could smell the chocolate and cinnamon.

“But you’re already pouring me a mug sir.”

“And you’re avoiding the question.” Taako dipped a finger into the drink and daintily licked off some cream. “Fucking delightful. Now, hurry up and drink that.”

Angus rushed to close his hands around the mug, feeling his face flush immediately as his glasses clouded over. He suspected that the wizard had made it extra steamy on purpose if the muffled snickers were anything to go by. Which they were. He sighed and took a sip. It really was delicious.

“You don’t have to worry about me sir.” An eyebrow raise communicated the others displeasure at his evasion of the topic. “I’m really sorry for interrupting you so late I just…”

“Pumpkin… you know I’m not asking you because I want you to prove you’re worth my time…” He blew out a breath. When Angus found the last scrap of bravery inside him and raised his eyes to meet Taako’s, the struggle to get the words out were playing clear across his face. “Look, Taako’s not great at emotion, but ch’a gotta tell us when there’s something wrong.”

Angus ducked his head back down to stare intently at his hot chocolate and mumbled, “Icouldn’tsleepandtheshadowsfrommydrawerslookedliketheHunger’stentaclesandIthoughttheyweregoingtograbme.”

Taako carefully placed his own mug down on the table and stepped closer to Angus. He sighed, “Look Anglo, the Hunger isn’t coming back. We killed it. Kaboom, thank you, thank you - round of applause.” He clapped a few times and look expectantly at the boy.

 

Tears started to creep their treacherous way out from underneath Angus’ eyelids. He tried to hold them back but failed, scrubbing at his face with a small fist, sending a splash of hot chocolate flying out of his mug as he fumbled with it.

“Oh no. Oh pumpkin. Let’s not… ok Taako’s just gonna-”

The mug disappeared from his hands and suddenly he was enveloped. Rubbing his face into the soft fabric of Taako’s slip, he bit his lip. Slowly, the arms around him relaxed, stroking his back in broad, comforting strokes. The longer he was quiet, Angus thought, the longer he would be able to seek comfort in Taako’s embrace.

 

The soft hiccupping sobs that reached Taako’s ears were enough to make even his long-buried emotions rise up. Maybe if he didn’t have enhanced hearing he would have missed it, but it was there. Almost silent gasps. A shudder ran through Angus’ frame. Perhaps a stronger man would have confronted what problems weighted so heavily on such small shoulders. But Taako wasn’t such a man. Hell, he couldn’t even mentor properly if it took reliving the almost apocalypse for Angus to open up to him.

“Ango?”

There was a heavy silence. The boy against his shoulder was silent, shallow breaths the only sign of life. If his heart wasn’t still pulsing loud enough to wake the dead, you would assume he had cried himself into unconsciousness. He wriggled, burying his head in Taako’s chest, as if trying to climb inside and curl up next to his heart. Taako sighed to himself. He should make Angus go back to bed; and return to his own as well. But he couldn’t bring himself to tug the silken fabric from Angus’ grasp, nor to return to a cold and empty room alone.

 

“Alright, pumpkin.” There was a quiet sigh. “Let’s go.”

Angus began to pull away dejectedly when his world suddenly tipped. He gasped, clinging tighter. Taako was… picking him up? No, he wasn’t just being moved from one place to another he was being… held, cradled. He sank into the embrace, letting Taako’s shoulder support his tired head.

“Back to bed for you lil man, even good detectives have to get some shut eye.”

Worn out from crying, Angus only mumbled, “Greatest Deflective”

“I think you mean detective boyo.” Taako gently lowered the small body down on top of the duvet, pulling off one of his many rings. There was a shimmer of purple sparks, then Angus felt something thick and soft wrap around him. The click of the nightlight and the creak of the door followed. Wait. The door? “No!”

“Ang-”

“No sir please, please don’t leave me.” He felt a gentle touch on his hair, then the bed dipped.

“I’m not leaving, not ever. Not my magic boy.” Angus curled up closer still, seeking warmth, and comfort. Taako would sit here, softly stroking his hair and watching his little boy dream all night if that was what it took to make Angus feel safe.

 

 

And if it made Taako feel safe too? Well… that was just a bonus. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the generator I used for Angus' book:  
> http://www.starmanseries.com/toolkit/titles_mystery.html
> 
> And yes, Angus' PJ's DO have tiny little magnifying glasses all over them. Why? Because that would be really fuckin adorable.


End file.
